


Orange Leaf Night

by Canofpringles



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Warrior Cats, if warrior cats celebrated Halloween, small little headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: What if Warrior Cats had Halloween?





	Orange Leaf Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet about warrior cats.

Every Leaf-fall apprentices from every clan travel along the borders to receive fresh-kill from the five clans. They called this night Orange Leaf Night. The apprentice brings fresh-kill of their choice and exchanges it with fresh-kill of that clan. 

This was a night of peace between the clans, no fights were to break out on Orange Leaf Night. Many apprentices looked forward to tonight. "I can't wait for Orange Leaf Night! Which do you think the clans will like more? Mice or shrew?" A young apprentice asked. 

"Calm down, you're as excited as a rabbit! I'd go with shrew" their mentor responded. "I know, it's just my first Orange Leaf Night. I think shrew will be easier to break into pieces for the clans." The apprentice said.

"Is it almost time to go? I have my fresh-kill, I'm ready!" "Almost, we need to wait until sunset, and you're forgetting an important part of Orange Leaf Night" their mentor assured. 

"Really? What?" The apprentice wondered. "On Orange Leaf Night, cats dress their fur with colorful leaves." The mentor explained. The small apprentice glanced around and saw other apprentices either already with leaves stuck in their fur or their mentors helping them gather leaves. 

"Oh.. that's what I was forgetting" the apprentice chuckled. "I have some I saved by my bed, I'll get them." Their mentor replied. They came back with several leaves in their mouth. They dropped the pile by their paws and started sticking them in the apprentice's fur. "I remember my first Orange Leaf Night, I had so many bright leaves that cats said I looked like I had a lion's mane."

"Are we ready?" The apprentice asked. Their mentor nodded.


End file.
